


Revived Memories

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 2 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Ishimondo Week #2 2020, M/M, Revival AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: Never did he expect to see him again...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2020 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819114
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Revived Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the prompts for Ishimondo week!   
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.  
> * This Ishimaru survived the killing game so there will be some differences.

Goodness... Why had he decided to tag along on this mission? The heads knew exactly how hard it was for him to handle any mention of the place so why hadn’t they stopped him? Merely walking through the ruined halls was enough to make his heart threaten to escape from his chest and he had to stop several times to calm himself before they could proceed further towards the top of the building.

Thank goodness he’d had the sense to bring Hachi with him before they left even if the rest of the team questioned him about it. The little dog had been incredibly helpful in keeping him calm and easing him out of the state he’d been in for months after the incident. Most in the office had even assisted in training him to carry documents between them too with how obedient and intelligent the little animal was.

Though the real reason he was so incredibly useful, at least where they happened to be right now, was that his sense of hearing and smell was key in alerting the other team members in case they happened to be attacked by any despairs that might be roaming about or that had taken residence there. It wouldn’t be the first time such a thing had occurred. Which was why as he felt the tiny Shibu growling in his arms he instantly froze and gazed towards the room they were approaching anxiously.

What could-It couldn’t be... The voice angrily echoing down the hall sounded like... His entire body trembled as he griped at his head, one of his eyes starting to gain that strange fiery glow to them as he whimpered only to let out a gasp as Hachi furiously licked at his cheek and snapped him out of the traumatic state he’d been going into just as the voice vanished and seemed to move on.

This really had been a terrible idea... Even if he had been expected to gather any files that could be of use he simply wasn’t strong enough to handle being in that place again. He should head back to the office with some of the team before he lost himself. Goodness knows what he would end up doing in that state.

So he nervously called out to them to do so only to scream as the floor beneath him suddenly gave way and he tumbled down onto one of the lower levels. Though thankfully he seemed to have landed on something soft so he wasn’t injured and he sat up with a groan and a chuckle as Hachi licked his nose and yipped at him, pushing up his glasses and coughing at how dusty the air was as he tucked the white side of his hairline behind an ear.

“O-oh goodness... H-hello Hachi... I-I... I-I’m glad you’re alright too... H-hmm...?”

He tensed as he felt what he’d landed on moving and with a squeak he scrambled back only for everything to freeze as a familiar silhouette came into few and gruffly swore at him only to stare back at him in equal surprise and confusion. Was he... hallucinating again?

“What the hell?! Where’d you... Kyoudai...?”

And then everything went black.


End file.
